All that's left
by whitesoeulprince
Summary: When you're able to bring back what once was yours, you'll never let it go again.  And just when you thought things have gotten better, life would always have a funny way on sneaking up on you.


_For two seconds, I actually felt bad for you, but your time is up."_

"_But wait-"Yi Jeong knew that his attempts of holding her back were lame. He was losing her and it was indubitable that by the time she walks out of his life, she won't come back. She will be gone for good._

"_The worst is that the world ain't been so bad to me. I've had better love" He knew that. He had anticipated this; that she will say these kinds of words, true- the world, her world, would be a better place if she hadn't met someone like him, but... What's done is done. Yi Jeong will compel himself do everything in his power to win her heart. How can he not when he's entitled to so much more?_

_It was fine afternoon. The sun was bright and children ran around jollily, it was a pleasant day to go out and have fun; wanting to enjoy this perfect day, Ga Eul decided to pay Eun Jae, her teacher, a visit. Now, she wasn't one for eavesdropping but walking along the hall, she heard that Eun Jae was conversing with someone, obviously, her teacher was not alone. Her teacher had company, and this company seemed familiar… awfully familiar._

_It doesn't take a scientist to know what's going on. He was here again, and they were having this conversation again. It had been long since Ga Eul discovered that Yi Jeong and Eun Jae still had their feelings for each other, and being the good friend that she was, she somehow helped them rekindle their lost… love._

_First she thought it was for the best; the right thing to do, because she too had this unrequited love for the guy and there's nothing she won't do for him. She knew she will get hurt, anticipated the lonely, sleepless nights she will endure, haunted by the "what if-s" and "could have been-s", not knowing that she was biting off more than she could chew. She can't say it was fortuitous on her part. She had seen it coming, but it was inevitable. The good inside her compels her to do so. It's as good as adding fuel to her fire._

_If there's anything, Yi Jeong was thankful that Ga Eul was always there for him; more thankful that she was able to put the pieces together and taught him that in love, not everyone gets second chances. Only those who were lucky enough are given second chances. Back then, he thought he lost it all… Eun Jae, his all. He's nothing but dreadful, until Ga Eul was able to bring his all back, and for that, he's forever grateful. Ga Eul was pretty annoying at first, actually. He never thought she would succeed, when she told him that time when she met her teacher._

_Second chance. Yi Jeong did not waste any more time- this time Yi Jeong made sure he won't screw things up. He got Eun Jae back and it was like his life had regained its meaning, he was used to seeing black and white. But now the blue was back in his sky; the rainbow in his eyes. He had his fair share of destruction- alcohol, women, sex, smoke, drugs. Never at ease until he got Eun Jae back._

_Everything was at peace and harmony. It felt like having Eun Jae beside him, he's able to comprehend, come hell or high water._

_And it was that one event where Ga Eul had seen how things fell apart- they were invited to a get-together party, as expected, Yi Jeong and Eun Jae were present, the worst part for Ga Eul, she knew that she had to seat beside them. It's not like there are hard feelings. Ga Eul smiled bitterly, isn't this what she wanted?_

"_I will never be this happy if it weren't for you, Ga Eul." Eun Jae hugged her tight once she saw her. Ga Eul hugged back. Smiling, Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong and saw how he was all smiles. Perfect, they complemented each other. Ga Eul cursed herself for keeping all of her thoughts to herself but how come, after all that has been said and done; why was she the one that was left out? It was her who rendered kindness and yet, here she was… still alone. Life was indeed a double-edged sword._

"_Excuse me ladies," Yi Jeong bid farewell and sat with his old buddies to catch up on old times. Before leaving the table, he gave Eun Jae a peck on the cheek._

_Ga Eul got the chance to talk with Eun Jae. Somehow, hearing Eun Jae talk all that has happened between her and Yi Jeong, Ga Eul was able to conclude: it was worth it, at least the one she loves is happy. For once, she thought what if instead of Eun Jae, she was brave enough to reveal her feelings towards him? Would she be feeling the same? What's done is indeed done. Ga Eul just wish she'll have her own happy ending one day._

_And that was when Eun Jae asked Ga Eul to accompany her to the comfort room. Ga Eul was fixing herself when Eun Jae came out of her cubicle and stood beside Ga Eul._

"_Ga Eul, if I tell you something that's happening, will you promise not to tell Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul was surprised. It was like stones were dropped on her stomach. Was there something going on between them?_

"_Su-sure." Ga Eul tried not to act awkward, but she knew she was an epic fail._

"_Well.. I'm having an affair." Eun Jae was able to look straight to her eyes via the mirror. It took some time for Ga Eul to process what Eun Jae had said. How could she? Didn't she know what Yi Jeong went through?_

"_Are you not… happy with him anymore?" Ga Eul was careful, this was such an alarming matter, she thought, why bring up the topic kind of topic now? Eun Jae was supposed to be a role model- she was her mentor. This was completely… unethical._

"_It's not that. He's very sweet and all. It's just… I don't know" She does not know? Then why does she tell her all these crap anyways? Ga Eul didn't know what to answer. Inside her mind, she wanted to slaughter Eun Jae. She was a witness- the change in Yi Jeong. How he had changed from a bastard to a refined man. Ga Eul tried not to jump into conclusions, she thought, maybe Eun Jae had some valid reason._

"_Okay, it's like this: Yi Jeong is my boyfriend, my Partner. Okay? We're bound to tie the knot in a few months time. And you, you're just someone I had sex with."_

"_I.. understand"_

"_Good. Now, got some sleep. I may wish to have sex again before we eat breakfast."_

_Eun Jae faced her back to the guy lying beside her. This was wrong… so wrong it actually felt right, and it's not like Yi Jeong didn't have sex before right? Before Yi Jeong came back asking for her, life has been hard for her. Eun Jae had to run away, hide herself from Yi Jeong… feeling that he did not keep his vow, he stood her up, Eun Jae thought she just had to hide herself. Time had taught her much, she was introduced to alcohol, vices that almost took her sanity, but with the help of her parents, she was able to regain herself. She was able to find solace in molding clay- irony that was their childhood right there. Molding clay and pots together and now was able to share this given talent to people._

_That's how she met Ga Eul. Feeling that this girl was determined, Eun Jae had grown to love the girl, what's more was that Ga Eul served as the bridge to her past._

"_Are you planning on… telling him?" Ga Eul was trying not to lose calm. Happy endings, was it just a part on those silly books you read when you were little?_

"_No, but it will be inevitable… he has to know, sooner or later" Ga Eul has killed her teacher in her mind three times already. She was choosing her affair over Yi Jeong. Ga Eul would always wish she'd walk a day on Eun Jae's shoes, what she would not give just to be Eun Jae, and yet, here she was talking with the girl she envies the most._

"_I don't know. If I broke it to him gently… no, never mind." Ga Eul thought hard, gently or not… either way it will definitely break Yi Jeong apart. How she wished it was easy for Yi Jeong to just turn and look at her but no- he was all about Eun Jae._

"_I'm pregnant, Yi Jeong" She wasn't able to take it anymore. Yi Jeong ought to know._

_He was taken aback. Pregnant. How could that be when he had not even slept with her? Yi Jeong had been so caught up with their relationship; his old ways were laid to rest. Yi Jeong thought, even so, he will take responsibility. The child might not be his but he loves Eun Jae just the same. She can't leave him; Yi Jeong thought he won't be able to take it if Eun Jae left him. When he was assured to have his future, life had a funny way on sneaking up on him. She was his air._

"_the worst is that the world ain't been so bad to me, I had better love" Yi Jeong was on his knees, begging her not to leave him._

"_Why are you saying this Eun Jae? I'll take responsibility. I will support that child as if it was mine. Please do not leave me" Yi Jeong pleaded._

"_You're too good for me, Yi Jeong." And with that, there was nothing he could do but watch Eun Jae leave._

_Now, she wasn't one for eavesdropping but walking along the hall, she heard that Eun Jae was conversing with someone, obviously, her teacher was not alone. Her teacher had company, and this company seemed familiar… awfully familiar. All she could do is rest her back on the wall. Ga Eul wished she was able to go out on a limb for him. All she wished was for Yi Jeong to find his happiness._

"_I'm sorry. I had to leave" Eun Jae broke Ga Eul's train of thoughts. She was caught eavesdropping, it was here now anyways. She looked up and Ga Eul saw Eun Jae tearing up. "I'm really sorry"_

_No words to say. She just gave her teacher a nod and a pat on the back. It was her fault in the first place. She could have had him shining, but she deceived him. Ga Eul felt she was to blame. She only wished for his happiness, that's why she tried to connect the dots and bring them back together. That day when realization hit her, Ga Eul thought them meeting again will be the start of their happy ending. She was wrong; it was close but no cigar._

_Eun Jae left with shame and all Ga Eul could do was go inside and comfort the weeping Yi Jeong behind. She had dreamt of the moment of her comforting Yi Jeong. She just didn't know it would actually come to life. Frail, that was the first thought she had of him. That was why she had grown to love him. She wanted to help-_

_She did not know when or how but she was weeping with Yi Jeong._

"_You promise not to leave me?" UGH. There were times when he was annoying.. and times when he is VERY annoying._

"_Yes. Didn't I tell you I was going to LIVE with you?" She replied with annoyance in her voice._

"_Good." Yi Jeong hugged her from behind._

"_Okay, give me a break, Yi Jeong. I actually have some work to do? Unlike you, I have to earn for a living."_

"_I already told you, a penny earned is a penny saved! So stop working and just spend some time with me." He smiled that beautiful smile._

"_I can't. I actually have plans- simple plans, like work hard, which is what I'm doing now, save some money, walk out of the apartment and find me a house I can call my own home."_

"_What? Am I not included in your "plans"" She frowned. No wonder her teacher left him. He can be such a kiddo. Where did all the Mr. Cool Casanova go?_

"_That depends."_

"_Depends on what?"_

"_Well, if you don't quit bugging me, I might… you know, leave you."_

"_what, you're threatening me now? You know, I've been thinking, what if this time, I make sure you won't leave me like what Eun Jae did."_

"_and how are you supposed to do that?"_

"_Well, what if this time, I ensure that you'll be mine and I'll get you pregnant? That way you have no choice but to stick with me. HA! Now, that is actually my plan! Simple as that. Well, of course, marry you first to make it… official." He wagged his eye brows and locked her in his arms, tightly. _

_How he loved the idea. Maybe All that's left of him was Ga Eul... that would suffice._


End file.
